Finding Nemo (NatureRules1 Remake)
NatureRules1's movie spoof remake of Finding Nemo Cast * Marlin - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Nemo - Indian Wolf Cub (Canis lupus pallipes) * Dory - Southern Dhole (Cuon alpinus alpinus) * Gill - Asiatic Lion (Panthera leo leo) * Bloat - Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Peach - Golden Snub-nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) * Gurgle - Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) * Bubbles - Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) * Deb/Flo - Black Indian Leopard (Panthera pardus fusca) * Jacques - Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) * Nigel - Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) * School of Moonfish - Black Rats (Rattus rattus) * Crush - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Squirt - Indian Elephant Calf (Elephas maximus indicus) * Mr. Ray - Great Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) * Bruce - Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Anchor and Chum - Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) and Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) * Anglerfish - Himalayan Brown Bear (Ursus arctos isabellinus) * Seagulls - Indian Flying Foxes (Pteropus giganteus) * Whale - Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Jerald the Pelican - Barred Eagle Owl (Bubo sumatranus) * Tad - Snow Leopard Cub (Panthera uncia) * Pearl - Red-crowned Crane Chick (Grus japonensis) * Sheldon - Przewalski's Horse Foal (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Mr. Boss (from Codename: Kids Next Door) * Barbara - Dexter's Mother (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Darla Sherman - Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Coral - Indian Wolf (Canis lupus pallipes) * Barracuda - Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) * Bill - Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) * Ted - Red-crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) * Bob - Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) * Additonal Character #1 (the good human character) - Ashi (from Samurai Jack) * Additonal Character #2 (the real main antangonist) - High Priestess (from Samurai Jack) * Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Wild Water Buffalo (Bubalus arnee), Blackbucks (Antilope cervicapra), Chital (Axis axis) and Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) * Mother Fish - Indian Spot-billed Duck (Anas poecilorhyncha) * Guppies - Indian Spot-billed Ducklings (Anas poecilorhyncha) * Mr. Johanson - Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Blackbuck Calf (Antilope cervicapra) * Other Fish Students - Various Young Animals * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Bobak Marmot (Marmota bobak) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Saker Falcon (Falco cherrug) * One of Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Private Public (from Sheep in the Big City) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene (The One Said Nice! then left) & The other stayed) - Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) and Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) * Patient #1 - Johnny Bravo (from Johnny Bravo) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Rock Dove (Columba livia) * Squishy - Southern Plains Langur Infant (Semnopithecus dussumieri) * Jellyfish Forest - Southern Plains Langurs (Semnopithecus dussumieri) * Sea Turtles - Indian Elephants (Elephas maximus indicus) * Sea Turtle Babies - Indian Elephant Calves (Elephas maximus indicus) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Indian Elephant Calf (Elephas maximus indicus) * Three fish listening to turtle - Western Cattle Egrets (Bubulcus ibis) * Minnow - Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) * Big Fish - Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) * Lobsters - Siberian Reindeer (Rangifer tarandus sibiricus) * Swordfishes - Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) * Dolphins - Red Kangaroos (Macropus rufus) * Bird Group #1 - Sulphur-crested Cockatoos (Cacatua galerita) * Birds on Lighthouse - Raggiana Birds-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) * Bird Group #2 - Bar-headed Geese (Anser indicus) * Pelican #1 - Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) * Patient #2 - Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory) * Krill swimming away - Antarctic Krill (Euphausia superba) * Davey Reynolds - Wallabee "Wally" Beatles (from Codename: Kids Next Door) * Pelican #2 - Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) * Other Pelicans - Rose-ringed Parakeets (Psittacula krameri) * Boy in Waiting Room - Mac (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mother in Waiting Room - Frankie Foster (from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Balding Man in Waiting Room - Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Brunette-haired Woman in Waiting Room - Ms. Keane (from The Powerpuff Girls) * Green Crab - Lion-tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) * Red Crab - Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) * Fish Group who get caught in a net - Saiga (Saiga tatarica) and Mongolian Gazelles (Procapra gutturosa) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - The Daughters of Aku (from Samurai Jack) Songs *Song at the opening credits - Welcome to Our World (written by Lebo M.) *Dory's song (after starting to remember where Nemo is) - That's What Girls Do (written by No Secrets) *Song during langurs/jellyfish - Witch Doctor (written by Ross Bagdasarian Sr., sung by Devo) *When Dory separates from Marlin - I Wish it Would Rain Down (written by Phil Collins) *Song at Finale - The Jungle Book Closes (written by John Debny) *Song at the end credits - Somewhere Beyond the Sea (written by Robbie Williams) *Alternate song at the end credits (if I decide not to use "Beyond the Sea") - Never Too Late (written by Elton John and Tim Rice) Gallery Indian-wolf-side-view.jpg|Indian Wolf as Marlin 03metamit6.jpg|Indian Wolf Cub as Nemo Dhole 05.jpg|Southern Dhole as Dory Lion, Asiatic.jpeg|Asiatic Lion as Gill Orangutan, Bornean.jpg|Bornean Orangutan as Bloat Monkey,_Golden_Snub_Nosed.jpg|Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey as Peach Peacock.jpg|Indian Peafowl as Gurgle 324951.jpg|Indian Pangolin as Bubbles Panther.jpg|Black Leopard as Deb and Flo Indian-vulture-in-flight-view-from-beneath.jpg|Indian Vulture as Jaques Philippine Eagle.jpg|Philippine Eagle as Nigel Elephant, Indian.jpg|Indian Elephant as Crush Baby Asian Elephant.jpg|Indian Elephant Calf as Squirt Indian-rhinoceros.jpg|Great Indian Rhinoceros as Mr. Ray TigerImage.jpg|Bengal Tiger as Bruce Pallas2.75.jpg|Pallas' Cat as Anchor Singapore Zoo Fishing Cat.png|Fishing Cat as Chum a-group-of-fruit-bats-indian-flying-foxes-pteropus-giganteus-resting-BA1BT1.jpg|Indian Flying Foxes as Seagulls Himalayan-Brown-Bear-Images.jpg|Himalayan Brown Bear as Anglerfish 6a010535647bf3970b01b8d2b8a734970c-800wi.jpg|Snow Leopard Cub as Tad _MG_5525 smlBLOG_LOGO.jpg|Red-crowned Crane Chick as Pearl przewalski-horse-sunset-grassland-820x469.jpg|Przewalski's Horse Foal as Sheldon Codename Kids Next Door Mr. Boss.jpg|Mr. Boss as Dr. Phillip Sherman Dexter's Mom.jpg|Dexter's Mother as Barbara Princess Morbucks (TV Series).jpg|Princess Morbucks as Darla Sherman Crocodile, Mugger.jpg|Mugger Crocodile as Barracuda e02485f1f7b26eb142261a3bb1d85cc3--animals-photos-wildlife-photography.jpg|Southern Plains Langurs as Jellyfish Forest Category:NatureRules1 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs